Conventional fluorescent powders for use in pink light-emitting diodes are mainly produced by adding europium into crystal compounds (also named main lattice) such as Y3Al5O12:Eu3+ and Y2O3:Eu3+. Among them, yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG) has better light-emitting efficiency. The colors, i.e., chromaticity diagrams, of fluorescent powders can be controlled by changing the added amounts of europium. However, the variation range of color that can be controlled is small. In other words, it is difficult to control the concentration of the single luminescence center to obtain the desired chromaticity diagram.
Accordingly, fluorescent powders for pink light-emitting diodes without the above drawbacks and processes for the preparation of the fluorescent powders are highly desired.